


暗火（2）

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 祯驰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 两个人在爵爷的帮助下，成功的搞了个爽





	暗火（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 18R  
> 未成年勿入

白驰口腔内的空气被掠夺，很快就觉得喘不过气，在睁开眼的瞬间，陌生的情欲迅速将残存的思绪带走，身体上冲动的欲望还在持续，脑海里的理智仍然绷得紧紧的，他还对刚刚的人存在不可抹去的阴影，被赵祯叫醒的瞬间手脚不可控制的挥舞起来。

“白驰！白驰！”

 

不清醒状态下的白驰力量大的惊人，赵祯几乎快要制不住他，两手只能勉强按在他的肩膀上，饶是如此也差点被白驰给摔出去，随着二人的动作，除了白驰身上奶香气息的信息素味道，一股带着酒精气息的咖啡香气渐渐浮现出来。敏感的神经被这股味道来回撩拨，使得白驰越发神志不清。

 

赵祯犹豫了一下，还是坚定不移地坐在了白驰的腿上，用自己身体的力量来对抗这个傻乎乎的小警察，汹涌的情潮在面对赵祯身上的信息素时开始节节败退原本推拒的姿势也缓缓放松了下来，两条长腿不老实的动来动去，让赵祯坐不稳当，他张开嘴轻轻亲吻白驰丰盈又充满肉感的嘴唇，身体下面的小奶狗才放松了挣扎的力量，开始隔着衣服试图去摸赵祯纤细的腰肢，似乎是被摸到了痒痒肉，赵祯扭了扭腰。白驰已经不像刚才那般狂躁不安，从领口透出一小片麦色的肌肤已经被衣领微硬的材质磨得泛红，他低下头沿着圆润的下巴一路向下亲，试图从白驰身上翻身下来，膝盖用了个巧劲微微一翻将他两条腿从中间顶开。

 

白驰半睁着眼睛，额头上都是汗水，一滴滴滑下来，带着眼前视线一片迷蒙，身体里面充满情潮的火焰，尚未完全褪去的药效时断时续刺激着自己敏感脆弱的神经末梢，刺痛麻痒交织混杂在一起，白驰难受的死死咬住下嘴唇，任由赵祯在自己身体上留下一个个暧昧的齿痕，主动抬起手搂住赵祯的脖子，将自己柔软的脖颈献到他面前。

 

“赵……赵祯……”

 

小孩儿喃喃的呻吟让人听不真切，依稀可辨的只有自己的名字被他含在舌尖来回咀嚼，每一字都仿佛刻在赵祯的心上，他迫切的想要占有身下的这个人，让他单纯的眼神中染上独属于自己的情欲色彩，给他打上标记，让他……

 

一瞬间各种念头纷杂而至，他最后还是狠下心沿着白驰脖颈上的腺体轻轻咬了一口。

 

汹涌的情热在面对Alpha信息素时节节败退，白驰已经被烧得晕乎的脑袋终于短暂性恢复了清醒，他眨了眨眼睛，眼圈儿迅速的泛红。

 

“赵……赵祯……”

 

他委屈的嗓音让赵祯心里发疼，不愿意趁着白驰迷糊的时候拿走他的一切；当初小时候犯下的错误，长大之后再犯一次，他真的是天字号第一大傻子。

 

“别哭驰驰……别哭。”

 

赵祯把他抱进怀里，轻柔的抚摸他头发上卷卷的尾梢，语气柔和地像哄孩子：“驰驰……你发情了你知道吗？”

 

听到这句话，白驰更加委屈，眨巴两下眼睛，泪水就从圆圆的眼尾滑落，每一滴都像砸在赵祯心里。

 

“刚刚有个变态……一直摸我……”

 

想起那只手在自己身上摸来摸去，白驰就一阵阵恶心，脸色忽青忽白，手忽然摸上自己的脖颈，一股冰凉的湿意让他心里一紧，瞪大了眼睛不可思议的看着赵祯。

 

“这……这……”

 

话到了嘴边他却不敢问，勉强挤出一抹笑，心里已经凉的透彻，早知道今天出门会遇到这种情况，他说什么都不会出门的，更何况……他所有的记忆都停留在被砍晕的时候，那个男人的面孔他记得很清楚，但是现在自己没有任何想要开口的欲望来和赵祯解释这件事情的来龙去脉，omega就活该遇到这种事情吗？

 

“送……送我去医院。”

 

白驰做了个现在他认为最正确的决定。

 

赵祯心里似乎什么东西一晃而过，他紧紧抓住白驰的手迅速解释给他听。

 

“驰驰，你的腺体是被我标记的，不是什么乱七八糟的别人，刚刚是爵救了你，对不起，我不知道，不然我不会让你一个人去的……对不起驰驰……”

 

把实话说了出来，赵祯才算松了口气，从眼角偷偷去瞧白驰的表情，只见他脸色忽青忽红，手指不停摩挲刚刚被自己咬过的地方。他不敢再多说话，只看着白驰从耳朵尖的皮肤开始一点一点泛红，一直红到衣领下面，再往下的风景被紧紧系住的衬衣扣子挡了个严严实实，天知道他有多少次想把白驰从头到脚全部啃吃入腹，连丁点儿肉渣都不剩。

 

白驰的手忽然握住他的手，手背感受到滚烫的热意，刚刚还清醒的人现在已经半眯着眼睛在座椅上不耐烦的晃着腰，白驰眼里夹着点点泪水，似乎是委屈到不行，手指沿着自己的指缝插了进来，语气哀哀地喘息：“赵……赵祯……我快热死了……帮帮我……”

 

青涩的肉体像挂在枝头的桃子，看上去已经红到完全熟透，其实内里还青涩的紧，轻轻咬一口还是略带酸涩的甜味，赵祯抬手摸上他的脸，认真的问他。

 

“驰驰，你是认定我了吗？”

 

白驰没有回答他，只是略微侧侧头，迎上了他的手掌。

 

赵祯十分干脆利索的抬手帮白驰脱衣服，上半身的外套给扔在脚底下，解开衬衣露出肌肉紧实的上半身，两粒小小的肉粒带着浅浅的褐色，平日里连同这身明晰的线条轮廓一同掩藏在宽大的西装制服下面，自己膝盖靠近的位置已经能感受到湿意，他一分钟都不想在等。

 

Alpha不同于Omega，不论赵祯外表多么像一个Omega，他的攻击性一点不会逊色于其他的Alpha，在白驰彻底控制不住自己的信息素溢散之前，他已经把白驰下半身扒了个光溜溜，上半身倒是还留了件白衬衣大敞着挂在身上，色情的要命。

 

他想要白驰，从小时候开始，到成年后的再见，赵祯笃定，白驰是为他量身打造的存在。

 

眼前小孩儿身上的奶香味就是自己性欲的催化剂，全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着要贯穿他，充满他，在小孩儿的内腔里打上独属于自己的记号。

 

“驰驰。”

 

赵祯掰开白驰两条细长的小腿，在他膝窝的地方落下一个亲吻，眼睛一眨不眨盯着白驰下方红肿的小口。趁他不注意的时候，耐不住情欲的折磨，白驰柔软的手指已经抚上自己一片湿滑的下体轻轻抚慰起前方精神的性器，两颗囊袋沉甸甸坠在柱身下面，被他分泌出的淫液打湿了一半皮肤，赵祯吞了口口水，秀气的眼睛里已经充血，下身性器裹在裤子里硬的发痛，他解开拉链露出自己直挺挺的肉棒，对准下方已经馋的流水的小口试探性的戳弄，白驰被情欲折磨的太久，穴口一被抚上，前端性器就挤出几滴液体，滴滴答答的落在小腹上面。

 

“这么敏感……”

 

手指按了按柔软的穴口，青涩的身体难以控制的紧绷了起来，赵祯低下头亲亲白驰满是汗水的侧脸，小声哄他。

 

“驰驰乖，让我进去就不难受了。”

 

虽然不是在自己的发情期，但是白驰身上的味道实在是太过诱人，赵祯几乎要控制不住自己的欲望，在白驰放松身体的下一秒就捅穿他柔软的穴口，白驰双手无处着力，只能死死抓住赵祯的大臂，在上面留下几道明显的血痕，赵祯强忍着冲刺的欲望，试图去调笑白驰，却不想已经完全陷入发情期的白驰在经过了最开始的不应期后，居然主动冲他晃起了腰，动作生涩的可爱，还要假装自己不知道般紧紧闭着眼，赵祯笑了一声，伸手捏捏白驰肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。

 

穴口里分泌的液体打湿了两个人身子下面的真皮座椅，略微一动就发出‘咕啾咕啾’的水声，白驰两条腿不知道什么时候缠上了赵祯的腰，奈何车里地方实在是太小，腿委委屈屈蜷缩在一起，让赵祯动起来都困难，好几次戳弄到潜藏在身体里面的柔软穴口，又被白驰一扭身子硬生生滑了出去，来回几次他已经急的一头汗，半长的头发贴在脸颊两侧，他索性抽身出来，刚刚还在小声哼哼的白驰忽然就放开了声音，大声的叫了出来。

 

“赵祯……别……”

 

照这个声音只怕整个停车场都知道他们俩在干什么了，赵祯掐住他的腰，硬生生把白驰翻了个身，挺翘的屁股直直冲着他，刚刚被操开的穴口还在一张一合似乎在回味肉棒抽插的滋味，他伸出手指塞进穴口抹了一圈，刚刚操出的白色粘液湿哒哒糊了他一手，赵祯这会儿也顾不上什么洁癖不洁癖，在自己的肉棒上撸了一把，对准仿佛还在呼吸一般的穴口俯身挺了进去。

 

白驰已经射了一次，现在腰软的不行，如果不是赵祯扶着他的腰，刚刚那一下儿就能把他戳进垫子里面去。后穴传来绵长的瘙痒被肉棒摩擦带来的快感通通挤到了身体最角落，精神上的不适完全被肉体的欲望所打败，刚刚的还不够，潜藏的欲望仍然在叫嚣，他想要赵祯完全贯穿他，把他的身体和精神一同填满。

 

“别……”

 

“找到了。”

 

赵祯咬住他的耳朵，舌尖沿着耳廓缓慢游动，把白驰牢牢困在自己怀里，后入的姿势能让他轻易地找到自己寻觅已久的密洞，粗大的柱头顶弄在肠道里，让白驰不适地轻喘出声，内腔腔口被柱头抵住。

 

浓郁的奶香似乎从白驰全身散发出来，马上要被刺穿的感觉让白驰想要逃离，下半身却不知什么时候被赵祯攥在手里轻轻抚摸，赵祯用他的骗术温柔地编了一张网，把白驰这个小傻瓜牢牢锁在自己怀里，逃脱不了。这会儿他已经忘了当初赵祯是有多么的混蛋，满心满意都是这个会把他抱在怀中轻吻，给予他快乐的赵祯。

 

这次他没有再逃避，缓缓沉下腰。

 

“那我进去了……宝贝……”

 

这和刚刚被刺穿穴口的感觉完全不同，肠壁适应了赵祯的形状，现在已经温顺的接受肉棒的抚慰，但是内腔口从来没有被人触碰过，稍稍一接触就让自己的肉棒在赵祯手中颤抖，每进一分，宛如失禁般的快感席卷他的身体，前方性器接连不断的溢出透明的液体，通通都被赵祯捧在手里涂抹在他的性器上。

 

“不要……不要了……”

 

内腔在几次试探下终于能够容纳下赵祯的进攻，不同于肠壁带来的快感，内腔更加内敛柔顺，紧紧卡住赵祯的柱头不让他离开，几次抽插没能完全抽离，赵祯抱住白驰的腰缓慢摩擦内腔的腔壁，下身宛如泄了洪一般，液体顺着开合的穴口随着运动不断被带出体外。

 

“宝贝……驰驰宝贝，你可真湿……”

 

赵祯甜蜜的荤话带着轻柔的呼吸击打在脖颈处，白驰难耐的扬起脖子：“我真……真的要射了……”话音还没落下，白驰身体开始有节奏的颤抖，不等赵祯伸手去接，已经淅沥沥射了他一车，身后的内腔开合间死死卡住赵祯的柱头，他动作了几下，还是射在了白驰体内。

 

连续不断被精液击打的腔壁迅速延长了白驰的生理快感，他已经射无可射，身后依然紧紧夹住赵祯的肉棒不肯松开。在射精结束的那一刻，情热也迅速从白驰身上褪去，还没等赵祯俯下身子打算给白驰一个亲吻，就被一个抱枕扑头盖脸的砸了过来，抱枕上还能闻到属于白驰的信息素和精液的味道。

 

“驰驰……”

 

赵祯委屈的冲他撇撇嘴，欣喜地感觉到空气中的奶香味中夹杂了一丝隐隐不可闻的酒香气，一股突如其来的喜悦让赵祯隔着抱枕就把白驰抱在了怀里：“驰驰……再打我，你也是我的了。”

 

“我……我冷！”

 

白驰小脸通红，两只手急急把他往外推，赵祯的柱身从他穴口里退出来的时候他差点又要高潮，Omega的身体真讨厌。

 

白驰盖着赵祯的衣服躺在副驾驶上，闻着衣领上咖啡酒的淡淡香气，暗自咕哝了一句。

 

“真是……便……便宜你了……”


End file.
